


《仿生人出任務－模擬酒醉事件薄》

by mooncat666



Series: 底特律：變成安價 [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:22:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24959071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooncat666/pseuds/mooncat666
Summary: 閱讀前需知：※本篇為噗浪安價再錄，為閱讀方便文字上有稍作更改，其餘未加以更動。※劇情稍有不合理之處，為保有安價原味，皆未予刪改。※本篇以第二人稱進行遊戲。※劇情內CP皆由玩家擲骰決定，此本結論：漢克康納熱戀中、900蓋同居中900→蓋文、蓋文→貓(o※安價背景：仿生人和平路線結束後，RK800與RK900並存的世界，仿生人皆已免費(X，RK800於底特律9667分隊任職，RK900亦於該分隊實習中。RK800-60，唯一一個尚未免費的仿生人，仍隸屬模控生命，聽從上頭派發的指令。RK900－現名奈恩，不知道為什麼會搭上了警局內的麻煩人物，現在同居中。
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Series: 底特律：變成安價 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806445
Kudos: 1





	《仿生人出任務－模擬酒醉事件薄》

※前情提要※

和平結局過後，互相告白的康納和漢克正在熱戀中，半年過去，康納正為了『弟弟們』的事情有些煩惱，另一方面也為了漢克最近有點怪異的行為頭疼。

康納坐在自己的位子上皺起眉頭，因為他發現隔壁坐位的漢克已經不見好一陣子，他在起身時只說要去個洗手間，現在卻完全不見人影。

任務開始 →

康納起身跟去廁所，打開門之後發現廁所似乎空無一人。

「副隊長？」康納打開了所有廁所的門發現漢克並不在廁所。

漢克會去了檔案室嗎？康納出了廁所後走往檔案室，發現門被鎖了起來，得去拿鑰匙開門才行。

康納轉身想回去拿鑰匙，蓋文卻迎面衝了過來撞上康納。

「哇靠你這塑膠走路不看路的嗎？」

「李德警探你的衝法才有問題吧？這方向不能通到外面，你不需要跑那快吧？」

「要你管啊！」蓋文推開康納往證物室去。

康納念頭一轉，立刻跟著蓋文進去，就看到漢克在裡面，漢克正在和班說話，而班抱著一盒吃一半的甜甜圈。

「你們！」蓋文伸手想拿過班手上半盒甜甜圈。

「幹嘛不要搶！」

『奈恩，你在找李德警探的話，他正在證物室。』康納冷靜的看著三個快吵起來的大男人，邊雲端跟RK900通話。

『我馬上就到。』

蓋文在此時還在跟班爭執著他手中那盒甜甜圈該交出來，然而漢克見康納跑來，慢慢地向門口想溜走，

看到漢克又準備溜走，康納先一步擋住了他的去路。「需要為你引導洗手間路徑嗎？副隊長。」

「我又沒老人痴呆，我知道路好嗎?」漢克不悅地站在康納面前。「我要回座位了。」

「漢克，你二十分鐘前說要去廁所就離開座位，卻跑來這裡？」

「我…我只是想到有點事，結果、沒想到班在這裡，就聊了一下罷了。」

「我無意阻止你品嘗美食，但你攝取了大量的糖份和澱粉，我建議多喝點水以及幾項運動來維持你的健康。」康納有點無奈，他在漢克的唇角發現了一點糖霜。

漢克翻了個白眼，從康納身邊走出門。「我過得還不健康嗎？」

「事實上的確還不夠，副隊長。」康納跟著漢克回到座位旁。

「早睡早起，準時上班，固定運動還有帶相撲散步，健康不過了吧？」漢克哼了哼聲。

康納掃描了漢克的生理狀況，確認他有不悅的生理反應。

康納試著安撫漢克，想降低他的壓力值。「現在副隊長當然很健康，甜甜圈也可以吃，只是建議不要攝取過量就可以了，先兩天一個可以嗎？」

漢克沒有回應，似乎還是很不開心，拿起平板亂滑。

面對有些惱怒而對自己不理睬的漢克，康納先是慢慢靠近，在他耳邊輕聲說話。「我知道最近比較嚴謹…那麼今晚讓漢克你小喝一杯酒吧？」

說完便蹲下由下往上望著漢克的臉，臉上泛著微笑。

漢克低頭下去看到康納露出泛笑的表情，忍不住伸手捏康納的嘴邊肉，嗯，不是肉，總之就是仿生皮膚之類的？

欸，不管啦！但挺軟的還滿好摸的……

「漢克？」康納有點呆住，漢克的手還捏著他的臉。

「咳，」康納的聲音把漢克思緒拉回現實。「你不會食言吧？」

「答應了就不會反悔啊。」康納露出了笑，往漢克臉頰親上去。

漢克有點尷尬地把椅子滑開了一點，看上去有些不自在地。「這種事回家再做……」

康納站起來回到坐位上，轉過頭去對漢克眨了眼。「雖然我認為沒什麼關係，不過既然漢克堅持，我就尊重你的意思。」

「你…你怎麼變得那麼…欸…」漢克搔著頭掩飾著什麼似的。

「什麼意思？漢克覺得我變了？」

「呃不是，我不是那個意思……我是說…呃…」

「副隊長不說出來我不明白呢……」

漢克啊了一聲，才想說什麼，就聽見蓋文對奈恩邊走邊罵的聲音回到辦公室。

「你不要管那麼多不行嗎？」

「警探，容我否定你的提議。」

「這才不是提議！死塑膠！」

康納皺了眉頭。「警探，請注意你的稱呼。」

「關你屁事啊？你顧好老酒鬼就行了，少管到我身上來！」

聽到蓋文又叫漢克老酒鬼，康納眼睛瞇成危險的形狀，直接上前想扁蓋文卻被漢克阻止。

漢克示意奈恩快把蓋文給帶開，自己則把康納給壓到坐位上。「康納你是怎麼了？這麼衝動不像你啊？」

康納抬頭看著漢克。「有關漢克的事情我就...沒辦法太理智，對不起。」

漢克無奈的嘆氣。「我能懂啦，我大概也是一樣…」

康納微微偏了頭。「也是一樣？但是漢克最近…有點奇怪…」

漢克心頭一驚，連忙擺手。「沒、沒有，我才沒有奇怪！」

漢克反應越大，康納越覺得莫名，他疑惑的歪着頭看漢克，漢克看到康納一副什麼都不了解的臉忍不住嘆了氣。

有時真不知道康納是真的不懂還是裝傻。

「漢克？」

「好了，我們還在上班…雖然我們…嗯，大家都知道，但還是不要在上班時…你懂吧？」

「為什麼…漢克覺得困擾嗎？」

漢克臉似乎有些微紅，假意咳了二聲。「咳，說實話，高興是高興，但人多的地方也是會困擾的…你這傢伙不是有那個什麼模組嗎！？怎麼意外的笨啊… 」

康納眨了幾下眼，苦笑一下。「因為那個社交模組對漢克不適用…每次依照它做出的決定總是惹漢克不開心。」

「啊…」漢克摸摸鼻子，「欸，反正過於……那樣的行為不要在大庭廣眾做比較好……」

「我知道了，如果漢克要求的話。」康納乖順地點頭，對漢克微笑。

「我餓了，餓了，該出去吃午飯了！」漢克看到康納的笑容瞬間尷尬病發似的連忙往外頭走去。

康納跟著跟漢克一起出去吃午餐，但因為漢克最近的身體狀況明顯變好，康納明講今天不干涉漢克想選什麼餐廳，於是漢克決定吃路邊的熱狗餐車。在康納沒多說什麼的情況下，心情愉悅地點了滿是蕃茄醬和芥末醬和汽水的熱狗套餐，康納看見漢克手裡拿著的餐點，眉頭還是忍不住皺了起來。

「漢克……你真的喜歡吃這樣的東西嗎？」

「這很好吃啊，有什麼不對？」漢克邊笑邊咬進嘴裡。「嗯！好吃！」

「高熱量的食物總是很好吃，其中的能量可以給人類帶來好心情，但過度攝取……」

康納開始念分析起來，不過才聽頭幾句漢克就開放空，熱量什麼的他已經不知道被康納唸過多少，自己覺得太過麻煩也沒特別想和康納爭執，雖然有些抱怨但基本上都還是順著康納的意思在做。

「漢克…你有在聽嗎…？」

「嗯。吃飽了，去買飲料吧！」漢克用紙巾擦了嘴角後丟到垃圾筒裡。

康納有點不高興的看著漢克。「你剛才已經喝掉一杯汽水了，不用再買飲料了嗎？」

「那才一點點解不了渴。」漢克邊說邊發動自己的老爺車。「走吧！」

「直接喝開水才是真正解渴的方式而且相對健康，對你的腎臟……」康納又開始囉嗦，漢克轉過來的臉已經有些不耐煩。「但知道漢克沒那麼喜歡水，我有加了一點點的蜂蜜。」康納從坐位旁拿出早上在家準備好的蜂蜜水，遞給漢克。

「喔謝謝。」原本聽到白水還有點不開心的漢克突然就妥協了。

「但蜂蜜畢竟也是糖，所以……」

「好了好了我知道了…」漢克出聲制止康納，「你答應我可以喝一小杯酒的吧？我晚上可以去吉米酒吧嗎？」

「當然可以但是我會陪你去。」康納微笑地看向漢克，笑中帶著意圖的臉讓漢克差點嗆到。

「嗯咳咳咳……你去幹嘛…你又不能喝…」

｢我可以在旁邊喝藍血。」康納的眼神轉為一種帶著委曲閃亮的樣子。「漢克不喜歡我陪嗎？」

面對想跟著去酒吧的康納，漢克突然感嘆了起來。「欸…你們只能喝…藍血…你們不能體會品酒真是可惜。」

「漢克你的喝法和品酒有段差距。」康納接回漢克喝完的水瓶。「所以更要我去才能確保你是在品酒的範圍裡。」

「怎麼可以這樣講啊！我也是有節制的好嗎？」漢克不滿發出抗議。

「如果撇去3月底那天的話。」康納對漢克丟出一個沒什麼感情起伏的笑。

「那是因為──」

「漢克，我接到任務通知。」康納打斷漢克想辯駁的話。「有人醉酒鬧事，其它員警都還有別的案子，所以需要我們幫忙。」

「大白天的醉酒鬧事……現在的人是怎麼了！」漢克忍不住像老人家一樣碎念，康納倒是輕咳了下。

「案發地點是在沃爾瑪。 」

「大白天的在那喝酒？？」

漢克邊碎念邊依著康納的引導開往事發地點，兩人到了事發地點，卻發現喝醉酒鬧事的人竟然是仿生人，漢克一臉疑惑的望向康納。

「你們喝藍血也會醉嗎？」

「不，並不會，恐怕他是受到了什麼…嗯…模組之類的影響吧…」康納有點不知如何解釋，上前觀察『喝醉酒』的仿生人。

「唔、呃、你……呃、要幹嘛？」醉酒的仿生人滿臉通紅，打著酒嗝，就完全像個醉漢，唯一不像的就是沒有半點酒味。

漢克也不知道該如何處理喝醉的仿生人，可能可以問問看耶利哥那幫人？「總之先帶回警局吧！」

「我覺得我先看看什麼狀況，免得帶回去有危險吧？」於是康納伸手和喝醉的仿生人交流。

「這樣好嗎？康……」漢克來不及阻止，康納已經開始傳輸資料。

接收到對方的資料，康納一瞬間臉就紅透，眼神也變得迷茫起來，就跟喝醉完全一樣。

「康納！？」

康納聽到漢克的叫喚，有點失神的回過頭，看見漢克的臉就笑了，接著撲到漢克身上。

「漢克…我真的很喜歡你…」

「呃我知道…你等等…」

「可是你最近很奇怪，你是不是不喜歡我了？」

「沒有的事，你想太多了 。」漢克連忙安撫康納，回頭看了被康納讀取過後的仿生人已經躺在一旁不動，看起來似乎…在睡覺？那…應該沒關係了吧？

漢克好奇康納之後的狀況而把康納帶回車上，結果康納主動聯絡耶利哥眾人，然後突然就開始說漢克不喜歡他了。

漢克被康納說出口的話嚇到，「嘿！康納！告訴我你在做什麼呀？」

康納滿臉通紅打著酒嗝又一臉委曲的掛著眼淚。「漢克不要我了…」

「什麼？我才沒有不要你！怎麼會這樣想！」漢克連忙解釋，要不是車裡的空間太小，不然真的想把哭得亂七八糟的康納摟進懷裡，礙於空間，漢克只伸手拍拍康納的頭。

「因為漢克最近總是生氣，一定是討厭我了！」康納仍沒有停止哭泣，反而因為講出的話而哭的更兇。

「欸、我沒有討厭你，你等等啊，你到底誤會了什麼？」

「60不理我，奈恩也和李德警探同居，現在連漢克都不要我了！」康納突然開始誇張的大哭起來。

漢克愣住，等一下，他剛才好像聽到了什麼不得了的情報，不對，現在不是想這些的時候！

「乖啦，我沒有不要你啊！」漢克努力在窄小的車轉動身體，雖然因為康納嚴格的控管他已經有瘦了一些，但對190公分的大漢來說車子還是有點小。

漢克把康納用手靠在自己肩上摸頭，試圖安撫康納。「你聽好了，我很喜歡你，也沒有不要你，更沒有討厭你，好嗎？」

聽到漢克這麼說，康納暫時收起了眼淚，用著閃亮到不行的可憐狗狗眼望著漢克。「那漢克……親我好嗎？」

「呃，在這裡嗎？」漢克往自己透明的車窗玻璃看了一眼。「還是我們……」

「漢克不願意嗎？果然只是哄我的！」

眼見康納又要哭起來，漢克慌了手腳。

「親親親，當然親，我當然願意！」

就在漢克找好角度準備親下去的時候，有人敲了車窗，漢克一轉頭就看到馬庫斯站在車旁邊，還一臉非常不開心的瞪著漢克。

「欸，你來得正好，快幫我看看康納怎麼了！」

「不就是因為你不喜歡他所以哭了嗎？」馬庫斯擺出了厲色，聽到人類欺負仿生人就十分兇惡，更況是欺負他同系的弟弟。「當初他為了你留在警局，你竟然這樣對他？」

「等等等等我什麼都沒什做啊！」漢克簡直像啞巴吃黃蓮，不知道要怎麼解釋這個狀況。

「那他哭成這樣你怎麼解釋？」馬庫斯比向康納，他又一臉『漢克竟然不吻我』的樣子準備大哭。

「還不是因為你──欸等等不要哭啊！」

漢克覺得不先解釋他大概老命不保，連忙指著剛才那個仿生人的方向。「他剛剛碰了那邊的仿生人就變這樣了!」

馬庫斯和漢克同時順著方向看過去，只見一片空蕩蕩的什麼也沒有，原本躺在地板睡覺的仿生人早已不見踪影。

「剛才明明有個喝醉酒的仿生人！怎麼不見了！」

「喝醉酒？」馬庫斯看向康納的樣子眉頭皺了起來。

「我沒有醉，漢克你是不是討厭我才這麼說！」康納沒得到吻又大哭了起來，中間還打了個嗝。「你不想親我又說我喝醉！」

就在康納打了一個酒嗝的時候，漢克一副『你看沒我說錯』的臉看著馬庫斯，但馬庫斯覺得還是漢克的錯，事出必有因，如果不是發生了什麼事，康納怎麼會覺得漢克不要他。

「我覺得我們有必要好好了解這樣的情況，請漢克跟我回去一趟耶利哥。」

「你們應該先看看康納到底怎麼了吧！他現在看起來就像是台中了毒的電腦啊！」漢克覺得太過莫名，為什麼一副要約談他的樣子，沒人在乎現在他旁邊的康納到底發生什麼事了嗎？

「你的用辭非常不妥當。」馬庫斯眼神更加銳利的瞪著漢克。

似乎是感受到漢克被威脅的氣場不太對，康納突然伸出手抱住漢克大喊。「不要欺負人家的漢克！」接著用極度帶著敵意的眼神瞪著馬庫斯。「就算是哥哥也不可以！」

馬庫斯這時才覺得奇怪起來，的確是太不像平常的康納了。

至少他一般時候絕對不會呼他哥哥。

馬庫斯皺著眉頭看著康納。「康納你還好嗎？是不是喝醉了？」

「沒有，我沒有醉，你才喝醉了隨便欺負我的漢克！」康納把敵意轉到馬庫斯身上，怒瞪著。

「康納，我沒有被欺負……」被抱著的漢克把康納推開，不忘安撫他摸摸他的頭。「你看到了吧？他真的…有點狀況，你們有辦法嗎？這太不正常了吧？」

「他看起來就跟喝醉的人類沒什麼兩樣……是開啟了什麼模組嗎？」

「就跟你說他碰了一個喝醉酒的仿生人說什麼資料什麼的他就變這樣了啊！」漢克忍不住提高了音量，他剛才不就是一直這樣說嗎？

馬庫斯想了想。「那不然先到耶利哥看看有沒有人有辦法好了。」

漢克思考了一會。「我想先帶回警局一趟」

馬庫斯無法理解漢克的想法，皺了眉頭。「為什麼？你讓他那樣回去……不好吧？」

「或許奈恩有辦法，他不是最新型的嗎？」

馬庫斯搖搖頭。「如果是病毒的話恐怕他也沒辦法。」

漢克無奈地嘆了口氣，看著緊抓著他手臂的康納。「康納你覺得呢？」

「康納會聽漢克的話!」康納捉著漢克的手臂蹭著。

馬庫斯打開了車門擠進漢克車子的後座。「好，那我跟你一起回去。」

總算是達成共識了，於是漢克把車開回了警局。

漢克回到警局門口就直覺不太對勁，果然一走進去發現全警局的仿生人都醉了！

各種奇怪的景像突然都變得不奇怪了。

「這到底怎麼回事……」馬庫斯眉頭跟著皺眉。

漢克則是拖著被康納扣緊的手臂開始找奈恩。結果找了一圈都完全找不到，克里斯好不容易擺脫掉一個怎樣都要掛在他身上的仿生人之後告訴漢克，他們出去沒多久蓋文和奈恩也出去了，到現在還沒回來。

馬庫斯試著雲端聯絡，但賽門沒有回應，用了耶利哥的公用頻道，喬許說不知道為什麼賽門突然衝出去，現在還找不到人。

「馬庫斯，奈恩不在，耶利哥有辦法處理這個狀況嗎？」

「總之先去吧！我希望有。」馬庫斯心中卻一直轉，賽門到底去哪了…

才走到門口，就接到卡爾家看護的聯絡。賽門突然到卡爾家，樣子還有點奇怪，希望他能過去一趟，於是他對漢克說「你先帶著康納過去，我得去找賽門。」

漢克有點擔心的問「我跟康納這樣去那利哥會不會有危險？那邊全都是仿生人呢...」

「說的也是，還不知道傳染途徑，你說康納有碰到原本像是喝醉酒的仿生人？」馬庫斯雖然有點焦急賽門的事，但還是保持著冷靜，適時的閃過想向他撲來的醉漢仿生人。

「有沒有辦法移除這奇怪的…你說什麼，模組嗎？」漢克心想，雖然這樣緊黏又愛亂告白的康納挺可愛的，但實在太怪了，還是快點讓他恢復原狀才好。

「嗯，那我們去找人看能不能解決吧！」

兩人互看一眼，雖然很不願意，但是依現在的情況，也只能找某個人了吧？

「要找他嗎？」漢克眉頭皺得有點難看。

「也只能找他了吧？」馬庫斯雖然也有些無奈但一時也想不到其它辦法。

於是馬庫斯找克羅伊約見卡總。

「可是……」克蘿伊有點遲疑。「他說他要去環遊世界就出門了，我也不知道他去哪了。」

「環遊世界？！」漢克聽到馬庫斯轉述的回答，忍不住驚叫。「在這種時候環遊世界？！」

警局裡的仿生人被人類合力推進了拘留室，讓他們好好的在裡面以免整個警局就像酒吧一樣吵鬧，班忍不住大喊。「天啊仿生人權團體會不會告我們！」

「喔…」馬庫斯決定裝作沒看見，目光飄向仍然緊抓漢克，滿臉通紅又傻笑的康納。「我要回家一趟，漢克你自己看要怎麼辦吧！」

「欸！等等你不是仿生人首領嗎！」漢克來不及阻止馬庫斯，只能眼睜睜看他消失的背影。

「漢克～我很喜歡你！你知不知道～～」康納看漢克對馬庫斯分了心，開始搖著他的手臂。

「我知道我知道…」該死啊現在到底該怎麼辦才好！漢克在心裡大吼，表面上還保持著冷靜。「康納，乖，你喝……喔不你會不會累啊要不要睡一下？」

「我不累也不想睡，漢克……你還沒親我……」

漢克一驚，然後瞬間轉頭看在場的所有人類，其它人很一致地撇過頭去，剛才分明就在看著。

馬庫斯幫不了忙，奈恩也不在局裡，他現在到底該找誰……等等，奈恩應該是跟蓋文那小子在一起吧！

漢克拿起手機打給蓋文，其實他原本不抱著希望，但沒想到迅速被接了起來。

「你好。」沒想到聽筒那邊傳來的是 RK900的聲音。「副隊長找警探有事嗎？」

「我沒有要找他，我是要找你！」聽到奈恩的聲音漢克簡直像聽到救星。「康納和警局的仿生人都像是被什麼酒醉病毒給攻擊了！快回來幫忙！」

「我跟蓋文警探忙著，暫時幫不了。」奈恩的聲音聽起來有很細微的焦急。「副隊長先找其它人幫忙吧！」

說完就掛掉了電話，漢克傻愣著被掛電話，剛才奈恩講話的背景音是聽到蓋文在呻吟？他們那邊也出了什麼事嗎？

馬庫斯沒空，奈恩也沒空，卡姆斯基去環遊世界了，康納還在醉，完全孤立無援還被掛了電話漢克整個人像被抽了靈魂，面對著不像平常的康納不知所措，他還有誰可以找？

呃…漢克腦中冒出了和康納長得一模一樣甚至騙了他的那個「康納」……他好像有給過聯絡方式，翻了手機漢克牙一咬撥出去。

「蛤，你誰？喔…漢克…」

漢克明顯聽見60打了一個嗝，心想不妙立刻掛了電話。

這下可好，完全不知道傳染途徑和由來，也沒解決方法，漢克用力地甩了頭試圖讓自己保持理智。

算了！先帶康納回家再想辦法吧！漢克捉著思考速度完全變成286電腦的康納，連哄帶騙的把他帶上車，迅速地開回家中。

漢克精疲力盡的癱在沙發上，這時康納試圖爬到漢克身上。

「康、康納，你做什麼……」

「我想吻漢克…」

康納俯視著漢克，琥珀般清透的眼睛泛著薄薄水氣，通紅的臉讓他看起來帶了幾分色氣，漢克忍不住嚥了口水。

「不行嗎？」康納再次用著哀求，幾近哭腔的聲音任誰都會聽了不捨。

「可以是可以不過──」漢克還沒講完，康納就伏上去堵住了他的嘴巴。

漢克被康納熱情舌吻到差點沒有換氣的機會，費了好大的力氣才在窒息前推開康納。「康納、夠了，醒醒！」

「漢克不喜歡…」

眼見康納又要哭，漢克急忙出聲安撫，他怎麼從來不知道康納竟然那麼愛哭？「沒有的事，我喜歡你啊康納。」

「可是你剛才推開我……」康納發出哽咽的聲音 。

「我要呼吸啊！…我是說，我是人類，你吻得我沒辦法呼吸…只好推開，絕對不是不喜歡你，懂嗎？」

「真的嗎？那漢克證明給我看。」

「法克安卓…你什麼時候也學人類要什麼證明什麼的…你那麼不安嗎？」漢克無奈的撫額。

康納點了頭，盯著漢克沒有說話，只用仍然溼潤的眼看漢克。

「怎麼要你說你就不說了呢？」漢克笑笑，康納的眼神活像隻被丟掉的小狗。「我喜歡你。」

「最喜歡漢克了⋯⋯」康納整個人緊貼在漢克身上，想繼續親親，舌頭舔漢克嘴裡的感覺很棒，又吻了上去。

漢克對如此主動的康納有些招架不住，再這樣下去似乎有點不妙。

漢克被康納捧起臉吻，從細細的輕蜓點水到厚重的深吻，一開始漢克還有點反抗，但康納邊吻邊說著自己有多喜歡漢克，最後放棄掙扎讓康納吻到高興。

康納終於開心的笑起，心滿意足的靠上漢克的頸窩。

漢克鬆了口氣，安撫的伸出手摸康納的頭。

被摸頭的康納真心開心的笑了，漢克突然覺得自己好像好久沒看見這樣的康納。

最近康納幾乎都板著一張臉，漢克偷看康納就算私下一人也是皺著眉頭，如果這樣能讓康納發洩情緒似乎也沒什麼不好。

「最喜歡漢克了…」康納的笑漾著幸福感，繼續蹭著漢克。

漢克感覺多養了一隻大狗狗一樣，被蹭著摸著然後就睡著了。（老人家（被殺

漢克醒來以後發現，康納好像恢復正常了，正背對他在處理晚餐。

「康納…？」

康納轉過頭來，看起來有點害羞。「咦…漢克，你醒啦？會不會餓？」

「你還好嗎？有沒有哪裡不舒服？」漢克看見康納的表情還是怪怪的，忍不住擔心的問。

康納有點不好意思的說：「剛剛發生什麼事？我完全不記得了…我醒來就發現自己趴在你身上…只記得碰了那個酒醉的仿生人，之後就完全不記得了。」

「喔…那你有覺得哪邊怪怪，還是頭痛之類的嗎？」

「漢克，你在說什麼，仿生人又不會痛。」康納覺得有些好笑。

「沒事就好、沒事就好…」漢克鬆了一口氣，終於沒事了。

康納還想講什麼，漢克家的門鈴突然響起，康納打開了門，發現卡姆斯基帶著克蘿伊在門口。

「HI，康納，聽說副隊長有事找我，所以我就來了。」

康納露出不解的神情望向漢克。

漢克心想，呃、不是環遊世界去了嗎？不過還是有點擔心康納，於是還是跟他說明了康納之前的狀況。

卡姆斯基聽完後，轉頭對著克蘿伊說。「真是太有趣了，克蘿伊你中了會不會跟我撒嬌啊?」

「你要會撒嬌的本來不就有了一個嗎？」她冷靜的淡淡回應。

「她的確是像是把應該屬於妳的感情也一起拿去了。」卡姆斯基邊說邊打量著康納。「妳可以和康納聯結看看系統有什麼問題嗎？」

克蘿伊點點頭，伸出手握住康納。

過了好一會，克蘿伊放開手。「無法偵測，康納的系統沒有任何問題。」

「嗯？！」康納和漢克同時發出了聲音。

漢克皺了眉頭「不可能吧？他那樣子怎麼…怎麼看都不像…不像正常的樣子啊！」

卡姆斯基笑了笑。「有可能那時康納的確受到了什麼程式的影響，然而引起作用之後，就在一段時間自然消失。」

「有這種，呃，模組？」漢克聽的一頭霧水。

「當然有啊！不過這種的話，通常會被稱為病毒。」卡姆斯基笑著看臉紅低頭的康納。「所以你真的完全不記得？」

康納其實記得但不好意思說，整個呆立看著卡姆斯基。

卡姆斯基似是了解了什麼，露出有點不懷好意的微笑。

漢克掃了兩方的表情，皺起眉頭。「這個奇怪的…病毒？是你寫的吧？」

「不，不是我。」卡姆斯基搖頭否認。「我的手法會更漂亮。」

這是一種自豪的意思嗎？漢克無法隱藏自己嫌惡的表情。「你能查得出來源嗎？」

「我覺得沒什麼必要。」卡姆斯基帶著有深意的表情對康納笑了笑。「看起來沒什麼影響，就當成惡作劇吧？克蘿伊，我們回去吧！」

「它不會潛伏……再突然發作嗎？」康納有點擔心的問。

「深度的檢查得用上機器細檢。還是你跟我回去，我再詳細幫你檢查？」

康納不知道該怎麼辦，雖然覺得自己沒事，抓著漢克的袖子，對要深度檢查這件事有點抗拒。

漢克拍拍康納的頭安撫。「檢查一下吧，這次影響到很多仿生人。」

「可是……」

「如果不放心的話，我們可以耶利哥去檢查？」卡姆斯基看得出來康納在糾結，也不太信任自己。「副隊長當然也可以跟著去。」

「那不然…我們就一起去吧？」漢克再次詢問康納，康納這次才點了點頭。

四人坐上卡姆斯基的車前往耶利哥，一下車，發現眾仿生人一臉尷尬，些許感情升溫的膩在一起，對於眼前的情況感到十分疑惑。

「發生了什麼事嗎？」康納忍不住上前詢問，不過連問了好幾個都有點害羞的搖頭跑掉。

漢克等人跟著進去，看到正在大廳拿著報告爭執的諾絲和喬許。

兩人正在吵著是否要把藍血做成像人類的食物，食品口味的多樣性也很重要。

「就說行不通，妳看現在是什麼樣子？」喬許不太高興的比著其它仿生人。

「有哪裡不好嗎？」諾絲重重一哼，轉頭看見康納一行人。「哇怎麼突然……」

「原因是……？」康納皺著眉，他好像聽到什麼了？

「欸現在大家感情變好了也沒什麼嘛！」諾絲退了二步。

「什麼意思？」漢克看到現在的情況，和他上次來的感覺真的不太一樣。

「諾絲她──」喬許想說什麼但諾絲立刻捂住他的嘴。

「沒有什麼都沒有！」

「不現在說的話，我想馬庫斯也會很快就查出來的。」康納的臉色轉為厲色。

被諾絲捂住嘴的喬許嗚嗚啊啊的，漢克搞不清楚康納聽見了什麼。

不知道是誰喊出了一句：就是他讓馬庫斯誕生的！

接下來卡姆斯基突然被仿生人圍住，大家都很好奇的看看這人有什麼不同，東摸摸西摸摸的快把卡姆的衣服也扒去了。

卡姆斯基半是不解的望向克蘿伊，但克蘿伊只帶著微笑站遠了幾步，完全沒有半點想幫忙的意思。

康納和漢克對仿生人露出興奮之情十分不解，這令人嫌惡的傢伙出現到底哪裡好。

諾絲發現大家注意力被拉走，急忙想把喬許帶開。

「等等！卡姆斯基先生是來幫我們檢查的，檢查完每個人都能跟他要簽名！」康納對那群跟看到什麼新奇人種一樣好奇的仿生人大喊，大眾人突然就安靜了下來。

正要拖走喬許的諾絲聽到忍不住驚叫。「什麼？！」

「等一下，我可沒答應這種事。」

「對對不需要！」諾絲跟著幫腔。

康納刻意忽略了諾絲和卡姆斯基的抗議。「但卡姆斯基可以幫你們解決仿生人的問題，畢竟他是創造馬庫斯的人類呢！」說完還丟了一個WINK，又讓仿生人們燥動起來。

諾絲還抓著喬許狠狠地瞪了康納一眼。「我們耶利哥不需要人類的幫忙！」

「我只是來借個設備的。」卡姆斯基趁著仿生人退開時退了幾步，但被另一群仿生人擋到。

康納衝著兩人笑了笑。「原來卡姆斯基先生還會害羞？」

漢克看這有點胡鬧的狀況，忍不住擔心。「康納你還在醉嗎!?」

「不，沒有，我已經醒了。」康納不忍漢克擔心，對他露出一個要他放心的笑。

「真的嗎？唔，不要再拖鬧了，先讓卡姆斯基檢查一下有沒有問題吧？」

「檢查什麼，不不用不到他，我們自己就可以幫你檢查了康納！」諾絲出聲制止。

卡姆斯基好不容易在克蘿伊的幫助下走到康納旁邊。「不用擔心，我不會對康納怎樣的。」

「不是……」諾絲正還想講什麼，馬庫斯和賽門正好走進來。

「啊!卡姆斯基先生! 許久不見。」馬庫斯禮貌的伸出手要跟卡姆斯基握手。「卡爾今天才說你好久沒過去了。」

「喔，其實我本來要去找他的，不過發生了點事。」卡姆斯基伸出手，和馬庫斯握手，又習慣性的打量了他。

「卡姆斯基先生有什麼貴事到耶利哥來？」

漢克插嘴簡單說明了狀況，不想再拖下去。「是不是快點幫康納檢查？如果又突然發作那就糟了。」

「那我們盡快進行？」

康納搖搖手。「我沒關係請先幫其他人檢查吧！ 」

馬庫斯則是不同意「康納你還是不舒服嗎？趕快去檢查一下吧 ！」

「對康納你快去！」漢克也在一旁幫腔。

原本只是想讓卡姆斯基忙不過來的康納，在眾人半逼之下，不得已只好跟著大家一起到耶利哥的『診療室』。

不愧為仿生人之父的卡姆斯基，他輕而易舉的就找到了之前讓康納「酒醉」的程式，也知道康納並沒有忘記他「酒醉」時的記憶，他滿臉興致高昂的表情讓康納感覺到心中冷汗直冒。

「你……有查到什麼嗎？」

康納和卡姆斯基二個人在診斷室，其它的人都被克蘿伊給擋在門外。

「呵…大抵是都查到了，不過你可以放心的第一點是，它不是個惡意程式，第二是它也不會有所謂的潛伏，除非你再載入一次那個程式。」

「那你能查到這個程式的設計者是誰嗎？ 」康納十分納悶，卡姆斯基意有所指卻不願講。

「我知道是誰。」卡姆斯基的唇角拉出微笑。「不過你不用知道。」便示意克蘿伊打開門，十分擔心康納的漢克立刻衝了進來。

「康納你沒事了嗎？」

康納笑笑擺了擺手。「檢查已經完成了，漢克。」

「他沒事，程式也沒有潛伏性，可以把它當成吃完的糖果。」卡姆斯基帶著克蘿伊準備離開。「在回家前去拜訪一下老朋友應該也不錯。」

馬庫斯有意無意將卡姆斯斯攔了下來。「其它人不用簡查嗎？」

「其它人的結果也會是一樣的。」卡姆斯基聳了肩。

眼看卡姆斯基就要離開，康納急忙叫住。「請告訴我程式的設計者是誰 。」

「我如果直接說出來，恐怕會造成誤會，雖然感覺是挺有趣的，不過……」卡姆斯基還是沒打算說，有意無意對馬庫斯使了眼色。「不如看看始作俑者會不會自己找你承認吧？」

「等──」

「康納，我們需要聊一下……」馬庫斯先阻止了康納，把他拉回椅子上。

「馬庫斯，不能就這樣讓卡姆斯基回去，你怎麼知道做這個程式的人……」康納還想說下去，但看見馬庫斯和賽門的臉一臉無奈。

漢克在一旁有點也不知道怎麼插手。「康納真的沒事吧？」

「沒事的，你不用擔心。」賽門走到漢克旁邊，又把漢克帶了出去。

看見漢克又被帶出去，康納皺起了眉頭。「為什麼你們一直在刻意支開漢克，有什麼不能說的嗎？」

「賽門不久前才從那個模組病毒清醒過來。」馬庫斯拍拍康納，「但是賽門說他記得事情的經過，但這和克蘿伊剛才給我的情報不同，你得先告訴我，你是不是真的不記得？不然我無從確認是不是同一個病毒。」

「……我……」康納猶豫了一下，這時才理解他們支開漢克的用意。「其實我記得，但……我不想讓漢克知道……」

「嗯……所以你也不是例外。」

「那個模組到底是誰做的，有什麼目的？」

「模組是諾絲做出來的。」馬庫斯苦笑。「目的啊……大概是想讓大家說出真心話。不過她的做法的確有問題，這我會再處理，會流出去也是不小心的。」

「仿生人說的本來就都是……」康納本來想說的話卡一半，又吞了回去。

「你不也是嗎？你好像也很多話沒對漢克說。」

康納低著頭安靜了一會，才有點難開口的說「我…也是想說的，可是看到漢克又說不出口…」

「我深深感受到你有多喜歡他這件事。」康納『酒醉』時馬庫斯在一旁看了很多。

「唔…」康納有點臉紅起來。

「所以，你有打算親口告訴漢克嗎？」

「我……」康納遲疑了好一陣子。「等我做好心理準備吧…」

「你竟然會在這種事上遲疑。」馬庫斯雖然覺得該推他一把，但也不想勉強他。「我聽說你好像滿關心60和9…唔，現在叫奈恩？但他們不領情是嗎？」

「可能我…真的有點多管閒事了吧…」康納無奈地，像人一般發出嘆息。

「他們會懂的，但暫時就先顧好自己，有餘力再去管他們吧！」馬庫斯拍拍他的肩。

「漢克不喜歡我安排他的飲食。」康納這點感到沮喪，「我只不過想讓他健康一些，至少……」

「這我懂。」馬庫斯感同身受。「我也經常會『關心』卡爾的飲食，他也很不開心，但他們心底其實都知道我們是為了他好。」

「是嗎……？」

「別忘了我可是過來人。」馬庫斯點頭。「但是人類和我們不一樣，不可能突然改變，但據我所知，其實漢克很配合吧？偶爾要讓他獨自放鬆一下。」

「但是不一樣，漢克的體型……長期以來沒人控管隨便亂吃之下，不管是體脂肪還是血壓等都十分糟糕，以他的年紀，雖然不小了，但還不至於應該那麼……」康納跟馬庫斯聊起漢克的體脂肪，一臉忡心憂憂。

「當然，我不就說了『偶爾』嗎？人類的壓力值和仿生人一樣，如果累積到一個程度，人類可能是不到自毀，但恐怕也是會大爆發，你也不希望這樣吧？」

康納點了點頭。

「那就對啦，現在時間很晚了，你們也該回去了。」馬庫斯打開門領康納走出去。「當然，你也一樣。如果你有任何問題還是煩惱都可以來找我，不用那麼壓抑，我甚至覺得你還沒覺醒前反而沒那麼壓抑的感覺。」

「有關漢克的事都很重要！」

馬庫斯苦笑了一下，而漢克正好聽見這句話，不由臉紅了起來。

「康納你真的沒事了嗎？」

「我沒事了，漢克。」康納露出要漢克放心的笑容。「漢克還想去吉米酒吧嗎？」

漢克搖頭。「都快被你嚇去半條命了，哪還有心情喝酒，我們回家吧！」

「好。」

回到家後，漢克像是很累的說要去洗澡，康納則是整理了一下廚房，想到漢克晚上什麼都沒吃，便煎了份牛排，等著漢克洗好澡。

「喔，好香。」本來沒什麼食慾的漢克聞到焦香的肉味，肚子還是不爭氣的咕叫了起來。

康納拉著漢克坐上餐桌，主動幫漢克倒了杯酒。

「這麼好？」

「今早答應漢克了的…」康納有些難以啟齒。「馬庫斯說人類需要『獨自』放鬆……所以…」

「嗯？所以什麼？」漢克切了一小塊牛肉放進口中。

「漢克⋯我覺得我們要都各有一點獨處的時間。」康納坐在漢克旁邊，認真的說。「我們現在住一起，上班也一起……幾乎沒什麼獨處的時間，也是因為這樣……漢克之前才會跑走吧，像是去耶利哥喝酒之類的……」

「咳咳，」本來開心吃著牛排的漢克有點噎到。「不是，你誤會了那只是……」

「漢克一直都很溫柔，就連不想健康飲食都配合我，我自己也該學會……」

「人跟人沒辦法理解彼此在想什麼，所以說出口的溝通很重要……」漢克順了順自己的喉嚨，伸出手戳康納的額頭。「有疑惑就問，不要自己胡思亂想，你怎麼會想出這種答案?」

「因為漢克感覺……有點在避開我……」

「唉……我要怎麼解釋才好……」漢克撫額無奈的嘆氣。「才剛講完好聽話就要打自己臉，真的有夠難以啟齒。」

康納在原地乖乖等著對方把話說完，偏著頭小狗眼看漢克。

漢克看到康納的眼神，更說不出話來了。「我沒有討厭你，也沒有覺得你煩，只是偶爾還是想喝個酒……我知道你是為了我想，不過……」漢克偏過頭誂避了康納的眼神。「不過有時候還是會想放縱一下。」

康納半知半是不解地搜尋『放縱』。「呃，漢克，我並不認為以你的健康狀況可以放縱──」

「不，不是，」看著康納臉上複雜的表情漢克心想不妙，這個惱人精肯定又誤會了什麼。「我是要說放鬆，就是放鬆一下心情，的那個放鬆。」

「可是漢克剛才……」

「所謂的放縱也是有分等級的！」漢克打斷康納。「不要誤會！」

「…Got it.」

漢克把剩下酒的喝完，伸手揉亂康納的頭髮，「看你一臉困惑，還Got it.」

「可是…馬庫斯說人類都需要獨自放鬆一下，所以…」

「嗯，他說的也沒錯，不過那你呢？你怎麼想的？我也想知道康納的想法。」

「我只想24小時膩在一起…但我知道…」

「你的但是真多。」漢克溫柔地笑著看康納。「會想和…唔，喜歡的人膩在一起是很正常的事。」

「但是漢克…最近都會突然獨自出門，是不是受不了我？」

「呃、不，不是…」漢克頓時有點心虛的向後退了兩步。

「那為什麼漢克要這樣？還是我做錯了什麼事嗎？」康納漾著無辜的狗眼靠近漢克。

「沒有，沒有的事…」漢克退著走，差點被相撲的碗給絆倒。「你講話、不用靠那麼近吧？」

康納伸出手抱住了漢克。「我喜歡漢克…」

「康納、康、康納，」漢克滿臉通紅的把康納給拉開。「你、先停下來。」

康納無法理解漢克在做什麼，微抬頭看著。

「人類是會有……會有情慾的你懂嗎？」漢克漢臉通紅地又離開康納一點。「我不需要你做什麼，你只要讓我冷靜一下就好。」

康納彷彿聽見了什麼關鍵字似的，對著漢克眨眼。「漢克對我…有情慾嗎？」

「咳、咳、咳咳咳！」漢克被康納的反應給口水嗆到。「你你你…說什麼啊你？」

「是漢克剛才自己說的。」康納對漢克的反應不解。

「沒事，什麼都沒有，你不要靠太近就好。」漢克逃避的想離康納遠一些。

「漢克…」康納上前抱緊，望著他狗狗眼。

「不你不要用那種眼神看我…」漢克有點慌了手腳，臉也紅了整張，雖然被鬍子遮去了大半，但連耳根都紅透得樣子根本藏不住。

「你知道我願意為你做任何事。」康納低了頭，聽著漢克狂跳的心跳聲。

「不是那個問題！」漢克心一橫，把康納拉離自己。

「我知道漢克在乎我……」康納伸手拉下漢克給他一個親吻 。「我也在乎漢克。」

連奈恩都注意到漢克低落的情緒，而康納卻因為其它人煩心而忽略掉了漢克有生理需求這件事。

「不不不等等等等…」漢克阻止康納伸手。「這個不是隨便就…」

「漢克不想讓我幫你處理需求嗎？」康納露出有點失落的臉。

「不我不是那個意思！」漢克有些慌了手腳，連忙解釋。「我、我當然是想跟你一起，可是不想被你以為我在侮辱你。」

「侮辱？」康納不解的看著漢克。「我該覺得被侮辱嗎？」

「不不、不是……」漢克一時不知該如何解釋。「你們不是沒有那方面的需求嗎？」

康納又往前靠向漢克，伸手貼上他的腰間。「就算沒有，我還是願意為漢克……」

「不不我不是…」漢克連忙捉住康納的手。「等一下啊！」

康納不聽漢克說話，直接拉他到房間，將他推至床上。

「康納、你聽我說，不要這樣…」漢克緊張了起來，他不是沒想過這種事，但是、這和他想像的情況也差太多了！

「漢克在擔心什麼？」康納的手輕貼著漢克的臉，「你不是喜歡我，才產生情慾的反應嗎？」

漢克原本還想說什麼，看著康納拉下領帶，解開衣服瞬間沒了語言。

「漢克……」康納突然像是意識到了什麼一樣，臉也紅了起來。

生活這麼久不是沒有看過康納脫下衣服的樣子，但這還是第一次…那麼近。漢克無意識的嚥了口水。

「我喜歡你…所以…」康納的手從漢克的臉滑了下去，在漢克的頸邊撫摸。

漢克任康納在他的頸邊撫摸，也伸出了手，雖然非常細小但在觸碰到時他感覺康納微微震了一下。

「不是現在。」漢克伸出的手卻是幫康納拉好衣服。「聽好，我很喜歡你，你不嫌棄我這個糟到底的老頭是我的幸運，但對人類來說，這不是一定的。」

「我…不懂漢克的意思…」康納看著滿臉通紅卻一本正經的漢克，無法理解。

「就當我老古板也行啦！反正，你的腦袋不要想那麼多，有時候該發生的它就會發生了。」

康納的社交軟體無法歸結出漢克的理論，如此私人的事他也不想向誰去詢問，但看漢克的奕奕的表情，康納倒也忍不住微笑，把手疊上漢克。

「好的…我會等你下定決心的。」

「欸，說什麼……」漢克摸摸鼻子。「算了，就當作是這樣就好。」

康納撲上漢克，笑容帶著難以言喻的幸福感。「我真的，果然最喜歡漢克了。」

漢克整個人被撲到在床上，原本嚇了一跳，但康納就和在沙發上什麼也沒做，就只是靜靜地貼著他。

漢克輕輕揉著康納的頭，反而有點不解自己剛才到底怎麼會有辦法那麼冷靜。

然而一整天的疲憊感立刻襲來，漢克不知不覺就睡著了。

隔天一早，漢克照常被康納挖醒，一樣碎念著髒話心不甘情不願的爬起到浴室梳洗，出來時康納已經準備好極為健康的早餐等著漢克。

漢克看到哼哼兩聲，倒是一句也沒抱怨的開始吃飯。

「漢克，臨時有案件，你吃完早餐我們就得出發囉！」

「嗯。」


End file.
